Always
by Aoife
Summary: The aliens arive, the end ensues. Set in S6, after Closure. Warning- character death (whole lot of character death :-) )


The aliens had come. It was no longer a conspiracy, that had been blown open- quite literally. As the cities of the world crumbled under the extraterrestrial bombardment society crumbled with it. But there was an amity which came from it. There were no longer wars between nations, arguments among neighbours, scuffles in playgrounds. Now the entire human race was fighting for one simple right. The right to life.  
  
  
There was no where to run, and no one to run to. If you went to a psychiatrist, they would all be crazy, if you went for a police man, they'd all be looting the town, and if you went for a priest, they'd all be on their knees. But don't get me wrong, there was still some good in the world. Two people in particular had battled on. The had done so much, fought the fight, protected the people. They were placed together to help hide the government's secrets, not that they knew it at the time, but instead of doing what had been planed for them, the did the opposite. They searched and searched, knowing that the truth was out there and that they'd find it. These two people were FBI agents, not like the FBI agents on the news, not the ones who steal, lie, cheat, but the good ones, the ones with a high set of morals, the ones who wanted what was right, right 'til the end.  
  
  
These two courageous agents were called Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. He was the believer, she was the sceptic, both of them more stubborn than any stain. But something had brought them together, something strong, they were no longer just partners, they'd found love. Not a physical love, but an emotional love, a friendship greater than any love. In their quest they'd both lost so much. He'd lost his mother, his father, his reputation. She's lost her sister, her health, and the ability to bear children. As it was she somehow became pregnant, but when the aliens came they took every unborn child from the earth.  
  
  
As Armageddon drew closer they stayed together, they watched as everyone they loved died around them, but they still fought. All the time the aliens were preparing their finale. A huge nuclear weapon was hovering above the earth. The aliens new our weakness and would use it well.  
  
  
Mulder and Scully crouch behind a thick concrete wall. Every now and then they both rise above it and shoot off a few aliens, no longer using sig. Sauers, but M16s. Besides them lay the dead, Skinner, Doggett, even Kersh had fought it to the end. There were civilian causalities too, and Mulder and Scully would never forget their duty to the public. They move along, and find themselves next to the body of a child, no more than 17. She has a stereo on, the music blaring out on repeat was the theme 'I Will Always Love You' from 'The bodyguard', in the child's hand is a shot gun.  
  
  
As Mulder and Scully witnesses the carnage, they realise that they are going to die. They turn to each other as shells explode and bullets whiz through the air.  
  
  
"There's nothing to lose" they say simultaneously. They both smile.  
  
  
"Lets go out, and shoot as many as we can. Hell if we d…" Scully trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
  
"I know" Mulder says "It's gotta end sometime."  
They kiss and run out of their hiding place, shooting as they run. Scully tripped in the shock of an explosion and Mulder grabbed her arm to steady her. Mulder was shot at, and Scully tugged him out of the line of fire. Above the aliens had finished their preparations. They were immune to the radiation, unlike the fickle Homo sapiens.  
  
  
As the missile hit Mulder and Scully were still running, the earth erupted with white heat, then all was quiet. The earth may have been destroyed, but the stars nearby weren't touched. I watched it all, as I have since I as 14. Watched my brother search for the truth, search for me. When he finally found me he said he was free, but I'll never be free.  
  
  
I was taken to protect me from the harm that'd come to me on earth, but I'd rather be dead than have had to watch everything, not just the end, but the little things. I knew the truth and I wanted to tell Fox so badly. I new about the conspiracies, the lies, the cover-ups. I even knew about the coming Armageddon, long, long before the shadowy operatives my brother contested with. I don't know how long I've know, it's easy to lose track of time here. I was 14 when I came, I'm still 14 now, but so much time has passed. Someone told me once that in the starlight you could never be hurt, there was nothing to fear, you could never die. That's what I'm afraid of now. That's exactly what I'm afraid of.  
  
  
Samantha Mulder, eternally 14.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I wrote this after seeing Closure, S6. I'd heard rumours of the following season, which is why Doggett, and the pregancy are refered to, but I knew nothing of what would happen.... so just imagine it's back in the good old days :-) 


End file.
